Friends, Enemies, or Lovers?
by JL4030
Summary: Carlos likes Jay, but Jay thinks it's a joke. Will Jay's brush off of Carlos' feelings leave their friendship ruined? And when a new guy shows interest in Carlos will it turn them on each other? Will Jay's overprotectiveness and jealousy push Carlos away? Or will they be able to find each other through all the drama? Rated M for future content, I own nothing of Descendants sadly
1. Chapter 1

To show any emotion on the Isle of the Lost was to show weakness. Well any emotion other than those of spite, sarcasm, anger and so on. That would be why when Carlos told Jay he had a crush on him, had had a crush on him since they met years ago, that Jay had laughed right in his face. In fact he laughed for so long he didn't notice that Carlos was no longer standing in front of him.

When Jay noticed his absence, he immediately went to the door that was open and looked both ways down the hall of Auradon Prep. When he didn't see Carlos anywhere in sight he returned to his room to text Carlos. He pulled out his cell phone, a gift from Ben to all the villains' children after they turned their backs on evil and helped defeat Maleficent, and texted his childhood friend.

 **Jay: Hey C, where did you go? You're not.. upset right? I didn't mean to laugh so long, that was just a really good joke..**

Jay stared at his phone for a few minutes before realizing that Carlos wasn't texting back right away like he'd hoped so instead he set his phone beside him and picked up the controller for the video games and started to play. After he had finished three levels of the game he finally felt his phone vibrate and snatched it up from beside him.

 **Carlos: It's fine Jay.. I was just trying to make you laugh.. ha ha. But you just kept going and I really had to be somewhere so I left. Cya later**

Jay frowned at the text. Carlos explained why he left, he explained what happened, but it still made Jay feel uneasy for some reason. He couldn't put his finger on why Carlos's message bothered him so much but it did. However, Carlos wasn't his responsibility. Sure, the four villain kids looked out for each other no matter what, but that didn't mean he had to go chasing anyone around or making them feel better if something was wrong. They may have chosen good over evil, but Jay and Mal still had a little trouble softening up and showing their feelings to people. Carlos and Evie had always been slightly less abrasive than their two friends and had therefore fallen into the path of goodness a lot easier than Jay or Mal.

Because of this Jay didn't see Carlos for the rest of the night. He definitely got really worried, especially when he didn't show up at dinner and neither Mal nor Evie had seen him. His worry grew as he waited in their room and curfew passed and still Carlos hadn't returned. No one in Auradon had any reason to do anything evil to Carlos or any of his friends, but there were still those who were cautious, and some even outright rude, around the villain children. Carlos especially seemed to get singled out for bullying as he was always very sweet, and kind of scared, he didn't fight back as much. Chad Charming had been known to pick on the fifteen-year-old boy frequently, although his friends were always around to back him up. Now though Jay was starting to get worried as midnight came and went.

Just as he was about to text the girls and see if they would come with him to find the boy, Carlos himself entered the room. He stopped as he closed the door and saw Jay glaring at him. Clearly he hadn't expected to be confronted with an angry Jay the second he entered the room, in fact he looked as if he half hoped Jay had been out or asleep. He stood awkwardly by the door, eyes down, when Jay exploded.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he screamed at the smaller boy and saw Carlos flinch. He felt momentarily guilty as he remembered how much more verbal, and often physical, abuse the young de Vil had had to endure from Cruella than the others did from their parents. Jay pushed those feelings of sympathy down though, he felt bad and wouldn't hurt Carlos but he was mad and worried. "Seriously Carlos, you said you had to be somewhere over 12 hours ago and then don't show up for dinner, don't show up for curfew. I almost got a search party together to come find you. What have you been doing?!"

Carlos shifted around, looking at his feet, but not moving closer to Jay. He was visibly shaking and Jay felt worse. His anger drained out of him as he noticed wet tear tracks on Carlos's face and a bruise on his forehead. That bruise hadn't been there this morning. Forgetting his anger completely he strode over to Carlos and lifted his face gently with his hands. Though Carlos had tears running down his face his eyes were mostly expressionless, Jay hated that look. The kind of look where you check out emotionally because you're so upset, he knew that look well; he himself and many other children on the Isle of the Lost wore it often after talking to their evil parents.

"C?" Jay said softly. When Carlos continued to look at him blankly he shook him gently. "C, I'm sorry for yelling man. I didn't mean to get so angry, I just thought maybe something had happened. Which it looks like something did. What happened to your head?"

Carlos continued to look at Jay silently. Finally his eyes focused more, he seemed to realize where he was and that Jay was there in front of him. He dropped his eyes quickly and a blush covered the freckled cheeks Jay had always found adorable.

"I'm so sorry Jay! I didn't mean to worry you at all. It's stupid really, I was out walking in the woods and I tripped on a root and fell. I hit my head on a rock and woke up like 15 minutes ago. I started heading back here a few minutes ago after I figured out what happened. I really am sorry!" Carlos pleaded with his friend, his lips began to tremble and his eyes watered again.

Jay released the boys face and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug against his hard chest. Carlos small, slender frame fit perfectly against Jay's larger, muscular body. His head was the perfect height for Jay to rest his chin on but he buried his face in the boy's white spiky hair. He felt Carlos shaking against him and rubbed his hands soothingly up and down the boy's back before wrapping his arms around his waist and just holding him until Carlos calmed down.

Eventually Carlos pulled away slowly and smiled up at Jay shyly, his blush came back lighting up his wet cheeks. "Sorry Jay, I was just really scared you were super upset with me. I really didn't want you to be mad."

Jay smiled down at Carlos and hugged him tight again before pulling away. "I didn't mean to freak out C. I know you got enough of that with your mom. I was just nervous Chad or someone else messed with you. Listen, why don't you shower quick and change into something comfortable and I'll run to the kitchens quick to get you some ice to put on your forehead." He smiled again and snuck quietly out the door and into the hallway.

Five minutes later when he got back and Carlos was just coming out of their bathroom drying off his hair, which was damp and for once hanging down into his eyes. His slender chest was shirtless and the lower half of his body was covered only by a small pair of spotted briefs, like a dalmatian; Jay couldn't help but grin at how adorable he looked. He walked over to Carlos still standing by the bathroom door and handed him the bag of ice. He then put his hand on Carlos' back, just at the waistband of his briefs, and gently led him over to his bed.

"Lay down with that ice pack on your forehead for about 10-15 minutes and then you can go to bed. That should keep most of the swelling down. You need some rest, even though you've been passed out most of the day it's been a long one for you. I'm heading to bed myself, but if you need anything just wake me up ok C?" Jay questioned while staring at Carlos. His head was a dark purplish blue, and he winced when he put the ice pack to his head, but mostly he seemed ok.

Carlos managed a weak "K Jay, sleep well," before lying down and closing his eyes. Jay himself walked over to his bed, and stripped off his shirt and pants until he stood only in his red boxer briefs. He crawled under the covers and was asleep within minutes; it had been a long stressful day for him too after all.

Jay woke up what felt like seconds later, although after checking the clock he realized it was almost two hours later, to whimpers and cries across the room. "No.. no I'm sorry! Please don't, I didn't mean to! I won't do it again, please!" Carlos was crying, his voice starting to get louder. Jay bolted across the room and crawled under the covers the pull Carlos close to him. Carlos began to quiet down, his cries and moans getting lower and lower until they stopped completely. When Jay tried to move away Carlos' arms shot down and clutched Jay's hands, which were wrapped around his waist, like a lifeline.

Carlos' quiet, scared voice whispered to Jay, "Please don't leave. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but I keep having horrible nightmares. Can you just.. stay here with me until I fall asleep again?" He sounded so scared and sad and vulnerable that Jay couldn't say no. Without responding he tightened his arms around Carlos' waist and snuggled up to him, his chest against Carlos' back and his nose snuggled into the boy's soft white hair. Both of them ended up falling asleep snuggled up against each other, holding one another like they were the only people in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone so far for reading, I hope everyone is enjoying so far. This chapter has some of the M-rated content mentioned previously, though not as M-rated as this story will get. Hope everyone enjoys the happy times for Carlos and the sad feels/happy feels this chapter. Please keep reading and let me know what you think! Again I own nothing!**

Carlos woke up the next morning warm and comfortable, except for a throbbing in his head. He couldn't place either of these feelings until a particularly painful throb brought back the day before. He remembered finally expressing his feelings to Jay after deciding maybe the boy felt the same. He remembered sobbing uncontrollably as he fled their room while Jay laughed at the idea of them together. He remembered Chad and his stupid friends picking on him when they found him crying, calling him a queer little crybaby and chasing him into the woods. He remembered texting Jay and lying to him as he wandered through the woods and fell and hit his head. And he remembered how confused he was when he finally got back and Jay was so concerned and caring and gentle with him.

Which reminded him of why he was currently in the arms of the only person he'd ever been in love with, feeling safe and secure for one of the first times in his life, and wanting to never move. The feeling of wanting to stay there forever increased when he felt the rather long, thick, and hard object which he took to be Jay's cock grinding against his ass. Carlos couldn't help but moan and thrust back against the piece that felt quite a bit bigger than his own four-and-a-half inches, which was currently standing hard and tenting out his briefs. He knew it was a normal reaction for both of them, they were fifteen and seventeen years old, so they were bound to be hard in the mornings. Carlos would have been hard regardless being so close to his longtime crush, but he knew Jay's was just a normal bodily reaction. At least that's what he thought until he heard Jay moaning.

"God you feel good C, so fucking tight and hot. Mmmmm Carlos I'm loving it," Jay moaned into his ear. Carlos at once almost shot in his pants when he thought Jay was awake, but then he realized Jay was still sleeping. This confused him extremely. Jay had laughed at the idea of them yesterday, but he was clearly dreaming about Carlos. Carlos was so frustrated and confused, all he wanted in the world now that he was free of his mother was to finally be with Jay, but Jay seemed completely out of his reach and almost never spoke about how he felt.

Despite lying there for about ten minutes feeling Jay's large dick thrust against his ass, and maybe thrusting back against it, Carlos knew Jay would freak if he woke up and found them cuddling and hard. So Carlos took the high road and slowly escaped from under Jay's warm, muscular, comforting arms and moved out of the bed. He looked back as Jay turned onto his back and laid there, a decent tent showing under the blankets from Jay's hard on. With a last, hungry look Carlos turned and walked over to the bathroom to shower; his smaller, but still hard as a rock, tent leading the way.

As he got into the bathroom he shut and locked the door before dropping his briefs to the floor and turning to examine himself in the mirror. He was really an adorably cute boy, though of course his mother's constant degrading verbal abuse led him to believe he was hideous. However he had the makings of a very handsome young man that many guys and girls would be happy and lucky to have.

His fair skin was dotted on his cheeks and shoulders with an array of adorable freckles. The rest of his body was almost completely hairless except for the small patch of white pubic hair above his slender teen boner, which was currently throbbing slightly up and down with his arousal. He turned around and examined his back; his back was also completely smooth except for one scar that ran down his left shoulder to the middle of his back, a reminder of the time his mother got too carried away with his punishment. Inches below this scar was the gentle curve of Carlos' smooth tight bubble butt. Though he'd never been in a relationship he had noticed many a boy and girl, and some grown adults that stared at his rather attractive ass. Of course he never realized this attention as a compliment to his attractiveness, he just assumed people were making sure he wasn't trying to steal from them.

After his examination of his body he felt so down about himself, he didn't know why he thought Jay would be into him. Jay was funny and strong and beautiful and Carlos was weak and scared and so average looking it was laughable. Despite all these insecure feelings, Carlos still needed to shower and his cock was still sticking out straight and proud like someone giving someone else the finger. So Carlos, still feeling a little upset, walked to the shower and turned the water on; once it was nice and steaming hot Carlos stepped into the shower and began to clean his body.

The heat, the water, and Carlos' favorite citrus flavored body wash helped him wake up and soothe his aching body and lifted his mood quite a bit. He cleaned his slightly sweaty body that had been quite a bit warmer than normal upon waking due to the extremely muscular hunky form of his best friend surrounding him this morning. As Carlos thought about Jay and his muscles, his big chest and bulging biceps he felt his stomach tightening with arousal as his dick throbbed again. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth or stop his hand from moving down to grasp himself.

He imagined Jay holding him like he had last night, almost completely naked, their bodies pressed tightly together. He imagined Jay whispering the things he had said this morning into Carlos' ear. He imagined Jay saying sweet things, saying dirty things, all while touching and stroking Carlos' body.

He also began thinking about that large hard dick of Jay's pushing against him, thrusting against his smaller dick and overpowering it, rubbing against his ass and pushing the cheeks apart before sliding into him. As Carlos imagined this, one of his hands left the nipple he had been pinching and reached behind him and began to caress the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks. As he stroked himself with one of his hands the pointer finger of his other hand slipped into his hole and he imagined it was Jay.

Without knowing how he was so close Carlos came instantly. His hole clenched on the finger intruding inside him and his dick throbbed out globs of cum as Carlos had the most intense release of his life. He slowly came down from the high of his orgasm, his breath coming out in pants, his dick softening and dripping, and his legs shaking.

Carlos flinched as he heard a pounding on the door. "C, hurry up man, I gotta piss!" Jay shouted through the door. Carlos blushed immediately knowing Jay was so close. Of course he had no idea what Carlos had been doing but that didn't stop him from feeling embarrassed, and slightly turned on knowing he was naked and Jay was so close with only a small piece of clothing covering him.

Carlos finished washing his hair and then got out of the shower. He picked up his towel and dried off quickly before wrapping the towel around his slender waist and opening the door. Jay was still standing right there, waiting for Carlos to finish. Carlos couldn't help the quick once over he gave his best friend. His muscles were still slightly sweaty from the covers he'd been sleeping under and he was still in just his boxer briefs. His morning wood had gone down, but Carlos couldn't help but pay attention to the fact that Jay still had a very impressive bulge. When he looked back up he noticed Jay watching him closely and Carlos blushed again.

Jay moved forward and wrapped his arms around Carlos again in a brief, but warm hug. He moved away and left his hands on Carlos' hips looking him in the eyes. "I just wanted to say sorry again for last night C," Jay began slowly. "It really was me just getting worried and taking it out on you. I'm glad you got back ok though. Are you feeling alright today? How's the head?"

"It's ok Jay," Carlos said and smiled shyly. Even if Jay said he didn't like Carlos the way he liked him, he would always be his best friend. "I'm feeling just fine, head's a little sore but otherwise I'm good. Thanks for being there last night to help take care of me. Anyway, I'm done in the bathroom. If you wanna get ready maybe we can go get breakfast before we start the day."

Jay nodded fast and excited at the thought of food, breakfast being his favorite meal of the day before he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Smiling Carlos walked over to his dresser and began to pull out clothes and get ready for the day with Jay, not knowing what to expect but excited all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you everyone for the continued following of my story. This is one of my first times writing so I appreciate any support and feedback. Hope everyone is enjoying, also I apologize if anyone is having trouble following the story as it kind of jumps from Jay's to Carlos' POV and back again. I just thought it might spice things up a bit and give different perspectives. Again, I own nothing of Descendants but I hope you all enjoy the story I'm making with it's characters!**

By the time Carlos and Jay were both done getting ready it was almost 10:30. It was getting a little late for an actual breakfast, but the brunch at Auradon Prep was as exquisite as anything. Jay grabbed his favorite red beanie and jammed it on his head before turning to Carlos. Carlos was finishing spiking up his hair in the mirror and Jay noticed he had on some tight black leather pants that hugged his ass and hips perfectly. In fact Jay had no idea how he got them on, they looked like they had been painted on his legs.

Jay shook his head to clear the image of Carlos' round tight butt from his head and looked at his friend who was watching him in the mirror. Not one to get flustered easily Jay smirked and said, "Almost ready Princess? I'm getting a little hungry and you must be so ready to pass out from hunger I'll have to carry you to the cafeteria."

Carlos rolled his eyes but then got a smirk of his own on his face. He turned quickly and sprinted at Jay. In fact Carlos ran at Jay so quickly that Jay reacted purely on instinct and held his arms out just as Carlos jumped. He looked down when his brain finally caught up with him to see Carlos laying in his arms bridal style, blush on his cheeks and grinning smugly up at him. "Oh Jay, my big strong hero, thank you so much for catching me!" Carlos said in a high squeaky voice before he started to crack up laughing, Jay joined in after the shock wore off and the two stood there, one in the arms of the other, laughing for a minute before they calmed down.

Jay gently lowered Carlos to the floor and stepped back to grin at his friend. "Well if you're finally ready Princess I think we should head to brunch." His smirk grew as Carlos blushed again, it was so easy to make Carlos' cheeks turn that adorable shade of pink.

"Shut up Jay, st-stop calling me P-princess," Carlos stuttered out in embarrassment, which made Jay laugh at him. He had no idea how much being called princess would bother Carlos but now that he knew he'd definitely pull it out on him whenever he wanted to give the smaller boy a hard time. Of course he would never do that in front of most of the other students, Carlos already got a hard enough time from some of the meaner students, like Chad and his henchman.

Instead of responding he just walked over to the door and opened it, then he turned back to Carlos and bowed him out the door. He almost said, "After you milady." However the words died in his mouth as Carlos bopped him on the head, stole his hat, and sprinted away down the hallway. Jay growled and began to run after the boy yelling, "I'm gonna get you for that C!"

The two boys ran all the way to the cafeteria, laughing and shouting at each other. Though Jay was all around extremely athletic, Carlos happened to be a very good runner. As such Carlos led the way the whole way to the cafeteria before he stopped briefly to look around and find his friends. He spotted them all, Mal and Evie, along with Ben, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, and Audrey who sometimes sat with the group, near the windows eating and talking. He began to jog towards them when his legs went out from under him and he found himself upside down, his face facing Jay's rather muscular butt. His momentary distraction of stopping to look for his friends had allowed his best friend to catch up to him.

Jay jogged over to their friends, who were laughing at the sight, along with a good portion of the lunchroom, as he felt Carlos' small hands beating his strong back. When he got there he dropped Carlos in a heap on the floor, gently of course, and turned to grin at him before plucking his beanie out of Carlos' hands. "Beat ya C! Guess that means you can get the lunch for both of us today since I'm the winner."

Carlos stood up and glared at all his friends, especially Jay, and then pouted before turning around and going to get an extra large tray to pile with food for the both of them. Jay turned around and smiled at his friends who were all still laughing slightly at the sight they just enjoyed. They all exchanged hellos and then went back to their conversations. Jay noticed Evie looking at him with a bit of a smirk of her own and a rather knowing look in her eyes. Jay was about to ask her why she was being so weird and looking at him like that when he heard a crash behind him.

He turned around with the rest to see Carlos getting up from the floor, a tray of food splattered everywhere. "Oops, sorry Queerlos, I mean Carlos," Chad Charming said before busting up laughing with all his moronic friends. Jay began to stand, as did Ben, Doug, and Mal to go beat the shit out of Chad and give him a piece of his mind.

However before he could move he saw another boy, around his size get up from a table nearby and punch Chad straight in the mouth. Chad fell into the table and smacked his face into his own half-eaten tray of food. His friends and him got up to confront the other boy, when a larger group of boys stood up to back up their friend. Chad and his jerk friends shrugged and sat back down, so did the other boy's friends, while the boy who had punched Chad walked over to Carlos and offered him his hand.

Jay and his friends watched this interaction with interest. The boy was familiar to Jay and the other villain children, but none of them knew him by name. Carlos took his hand and blushed while getting up and the boy leaned in close to whisper in Carlos' ear. Carlos smiled shyly and nodded before turning back to face the buffet and began walking towards it with the mystery boy, said boy's hand on Carlos' waist leading him towards it.

He wasn't sure why but the sight made Jay scowl. Who was the new mystery knight in shining armor? And why was he all over Carlos? He and his group of friends watched the two boys walk through the lunch line and get more food, the boy holding the tray for Carlos the whole time and talking animatedly with him. Carlos grabbed plenty of food for the tray, it was to be shared between him and Jay after all and Jay had a very healthy appetite. The whole time he was grabbing everything he could get his hands on, he was smiling and chatting with the boy, a light blush dusting his cheeks, and the boy was grinning right back and talking to Carlos.

Finally Carlos began to walk back over to the table his friends were sitting at, the mystery boy was still with him, carrying the tray with one hand and his other on Carlos' back again. Carlos smiled at his friends as he got nearer, though he turned to glare at Chad as he passed him. When he reached the table he sat down next to Jay and smiled and said hello to everyone, the new boy sat down to Carlos' right and set the tray in front of him and Jay.

All the eyes at the table were either on Carlos or the new boy. Having been to school there for so long most of the children seemed to know him and were eyeing Carlos with interest at his new relationship between him and a stranger. The villain children however had no idea who the other boy was and so were all staring at him. He was actually very similar to Jay in appearance. He was fairly tall, with a muscular build and short black hair and dark tan skin. He smiled at them all and his bright white teeth stood out in contrast to his skin.

"Carlos, who's your new friend," Mal asked. However, before Carlos could answer Ben took the words out of his mouth. "For everyone who doesn't know this is Rajah. He's the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. He's also one of the star members of the archery team, though you wouldn't know that as the season hasn't started yet."

Upon hearing that he was the son of Aladdin Jay's eyes furrowed and his scowl got bigger. So this guy's dad was the reason his father had been banished. In a rather rude voice Jay said, "Your parents named you after a tiger?" His eyes flashed to Carlos who whipped around to look at Jay. He had known the younger boy long enough to see the reproach in his eyes, but he just raised his eyebrows in response, acting like he didn't realize how rude he'd been.

Rajah didn't miss a beat. He just smiled and addressed Jay directly. "Yeah, I know it's kind of weird right. I give my mom grief about it a lot. Realistically though the name is really special to her. Rajah was my mom's best friend before my grandfather the Sultan let her leave the palace. She was really devastated when he died, just a few months before I was born, so she named me after him."

Jay couldn't think of anything to say to that, especially nothing that would sound appropriate, all the things he was thinking were extremely rude so he said nothing and continued to stare at Rajah. The boy continued to smile however and spoke again to Jay directly. "I know who you are of course, Jafar's son. I've wanted to talk to you before now but you guys have been very busy since you got here. I just wanted to say that I hope we can try to be friends, or at least let the past be the past. I know you're not your dad, just like I'm not my parents, and I know you had nothing to do with your dad's actions."

Jay's eyebrows shot directly into his hairline. He was shocked that Rajah was ready to forget the past, he was probably the most open person he'd met in Auradon apart from Ben. He seemed ready to let Jay be his own person rather than letting Jay's father overshadow who he was as an individual. He nodded slowly and shook hands with Rajah who had held his out.

Jay was shaken out of his shock when he heard Carlos beside him say quietly, "That's really big of you Rajah. You must be very mature to handle things so well. Your parents raised a true gentleman." After saying this he blushed and the girls at the table giggled, Mal just smirked as her eyes locked on Carlos' blush.

Rajah smiled at the boy and his eyes looked kind. He completely ignored everyone else and had eyes only for Carlos in that moment. "That's very kind of you to say Carlos. You know I've wanted to meet you for a long time too. Ever since I saw you on the tourney field, you weren't the best player but you were very cute. I've been trying to work up the courage to approach you but Chad acting like the ass he is gave me a good opportunity to. I was hoping you might honor me by allowing me to take you out on a date sometime."

Jay literally felt his heart thud to a stop for a moment before it began pounding out of control. Who did this guy think he is? First he's all over Carlos and now he's asking him on a date. Carlos isn't even in to guys! Rajah must just be confused because of the homophobic slurs Chad and his loser friends throw around at Carlos. He was taken completely by surprise then when Carlos smiled widely at the older boy.

"I'd love to!" Carlos said with a little too much enthusiasm. His blush returned full force as the girls giggled again and Ben and Doug smiled. "I mean I think that would be really fun. I'd like to get to know you more," Carlos said in a voice he was keeping carefully controlled.

Rajah smiled at him in return and then turned to talk to Doug who was sitting across from him. Ben began talking to his ex-girlfriend Audrey, while Jane and Lonnie began to chatter away excitedly about what had just happened. Mal began talking quietly to Carlos, who was across from her, and he responded back shyly. She'd always been a bit overprotective of Carlos, they all were, and she was happy he might have someone else to look out for, and care for, him in the future.

Jay sat there with a hollow feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what was wrong, he just knew he didn't want Carlos to go out with this Rajah kid. He looked up across the table and saw the only one not talking was Evie. She was just looking at him again. She was no longer smirking, but the knowing look was still in her eyes, along with another emotion that looked suspiciously like pity. Jay wasn't sure why she was looking at him like that, all he knew was that he no longer had any sort of appetite and all he wanted was to slink back to his bed and be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter for you all. Once again thank you for the support/feedback. I hope everyone is enjoying things so far. Sorry for the sad feels but it's all necessary to the plot unfortunately. Please continue reading and enjoying and as for the usual disclaimer, I own nothing when it comes to Descendants :)**

Carlos felt as if he was walking on clouds as he strolled back to his and Jay's room, Jay was marching by his side quietly with a frown on his face. Carlos wasn't aware of that though, he was barely aware of Jay right beside him. He was completely consumed with thoughts of Rajah. He thought of how polite the older boy had been, how charming, and handsome and sweet he was. Of course a very small part of Carlos regretted that Jay couldn't like him like that, he would of course always love Jay; but Carlos was nothing if not realistic and he knew Jay didn't have feelings like for him. There was that dream Jay had been having about him, but he couldn't quite forget the way Jay had laughed at him yesterday, clearly thinking the thought of them together was ridiculous.

Forgetting his thoughts of Jay, Carlos began to think again about Rajah and how amazing he seemed. He fit in really well with Carlos' friends, even the villains, except Jay who had maintained a fairly stony silence the whole time they were eating. He knew Ben really well from various clubs and organizations around school, he knew Lonnie from childhood when his parents and hers brought them together every summer to play, and he got along really well with Doug, Jane, and Audrey even though he didn't know them that well. Carlos continued to be surprised when he went blow to blow with Mal and her particular brand of sarcasm that left most people a little put off, and was very kind and complimentary to Evie about her clothes, a sure fire way to get on the girl's good side. Jay continued to be the problem, even though Rajah was friendly and polite to Carlos' oldest friend, he just couldn't seem to draw him into conversation. In fact the only person Jay really communicated with at all during their meal was Carlos, and that was mostly through grunts and nods or shakes of his head.

As they entered their room Carlos remembered parting ways with Rajah as he went back to join his friends, who were on their third helpings of food. Rajah had grabbed Carlos' hand and kissed it, much to Carlos' embarrassment and enjoyment. Then they had exchanged phone numbers and Rajah had promised to text him about meeting up for their date, which he wanted to be a surprise so he wasn't telling Carlos what they were doing or when, he said he'd just text him as the time got close. Of course they had already been texting back and forth a little bit about random nonsense but that just made Carlos that much happier.

Carlos went over to his bed to sit down and was just responding to a text his new friend, and crush, had sent him. When he looked up from his phone he found Jay lying on his bed scowling up at the ceiling. He finally realized how much of a bad mood Jay was in when he stopped thinking about Rajah enough to concentrate. Jay's body was stiff and his muscular arms were folded tightly across his large chest. His eyes were glaring at the ceiling like it had personally offended him and his mouth was turned down so far Carlos was surprised it wasn't drooping off his face.

Feeling completely out of his element considering Jay was usually never in such a bad mood Carlos asked, "What's up? You seem angry about something." He was surprised when Jay let out a snort and glared over at him. Carlos wasn't used to Jay looking at him so angrily and he didn't like it; the look reminded him of last night when Jay had shouted at him and worse it reminded him of his evil mother who did nothing but look at him like that.

"Finally remembered me have you?" Jay asked sarcastically. "I know I'm not as awesome as your new friend Rajah but it's not like I've been somewhere else for the last hour. You were probably just too busy ogling the handsome archery captain to remember I was there." Jay's voice was dripping with venom and he had a sarcastic smile on his face.

Carlos was caught completely off guard by Jay's hostility, he didn't see it often and it was usually channeled on the tourney field or occasionally at Chad and his friends. "Are you okay Jay?" Carlos asked and got up to move closer to his friend. "I didn't mean to ignore you if that's what I did, I was just really excited that a guy as cute and nice as Rajah would be into me."

"Since when have you been gay anyway?!" Jay demanded and turned to sit up on the side of his bed facing Carlos. His change in position brought him and Carlos to the same height with Carlos standing there. "You've never shown any interest in guys and now you're craving dick all of a sudden!" Carlos' eyes widened and began to water but he refused to cry.

True he had never come out as gay, and true Jay had thought his confession yesterday had been a joke, but he really thought it wouldn't matter if he actually got a boyfriend. He had never shown any interest in girls either and certainly never dated one so he didn't understand why it was such a complete surprise. However, the way Jay was glaring at Carlos made him feel like scum, maybe it was a big deal and maybe he should have considered feeling it out with his friends before openly accepting a date with a guy.

"Jay.. I've always felt this way about guys," Carlos said quietly. "I know I haven't ever talked about it before but A) I thought it was kind of obvious as I never talked about girls, and B) I never felt like I could say it on an island full of evil villains. But everyone here is so kind and accepting I feel like I can finally start being me and being happy. Don't you want me to be happy?"

Jay's face sunk for a moment and looked incredibly guilty. Carlos was relieved; Jay probably hadn't meant to make Carlos feel like that. Before he could get his hopes up Jay's face turned into a cold mask again. "Dude I don't care if you're into dick or whatever," Jay began, though his disgusted face made Carlos think otherwise. "But why do you have to be all over Rajah? He's such a little prince!"

Carlos chuckled at that but stopped quickly at the glare Jay gave him. "Uh dude, in case you didn't notice we go to school with a bunch of princes. And besides, Mal is dating a prince, and you have no problem with that. What's it matter if he's a prince or not? I think you might just be mad because it's that prince, but like Rajah said, he's not his dad and you're not your dad. You guys have your own lives and neither of you should be judged by your parents. So you shouldn't hate on him just because his dad got your dad banished."

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because Jay's face turned furious and he stood up and towered over Carlos. "You know what Carlos, fine! Go prance off into the sunset with your prince or whatever it is two dudes do together. I don't care who his dad is or what he did to my dad. I just know he's bad news. He's probably only using you as a little fuckbuddy boytoy that he'll throw away when he'd done using you to get his dick off. He probably figures we're all trash because we're from the island so you're super easy or something. But whatever, you do what you want I don't give a damn!"

With that Jay left Carlos staring after him as he strode out of the room, slamming the door on his way, and hurried out of the building. Carlos stood frozen to the spot. He was crying, he could feel the tears already streaming down his face and he didn't know how to stop them as he felt his heart shatter. His best friend was disgusted with him and his feelings. He thought he was useless and basically called him a slut to his face. He basically just told him no one would ever actually care about him and could never truly want him. How was he supposed to handle these feelings, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He didn't know how it happened but Carlos was on the ground sobbing and gasping for air. Distantly, as if he was far away, Carlos heard Dude move close to him and lay down while whimpering quietly. Dude moved his head under Carlos' hand and cuddled close to the boy, knowing he was in pain but not knowing how to comfort him. Carlos lay on the floor for what seemed forever, and truly was many hours, sobbing and clutching the dog to him like if he let go he would die.

Finally his body began to calm down, his breath came easier, and Carlos hiccupped himself into silence, the tears finally stopped falling and he sat up. He looked at the windows and noticed it was almost sundown. He had expected Jay to be back by now. He had hoped Jay would come back and comfort him as he had many times in the past, as he had last night. Instead it seemed Jay truly did hate him and wasn't coming back. So Carlos got up slowly and went to take Dude for a walk while at the same time look for Jay. He was determined to find Jay and make him talk and listen and work things out.

Carlos took Dude to Mal and Evie's room to check for Jay but they weren't there, probably out with their boyfriends, so he knew Jay wasn't there. Carlos walked all over campus and over by the tourney field but still he couldn't find Jay. He was taking Dude for a much longer walk than normal while trying to find his friend and he could tell his dog was tired. So he gave it up as no luck and began to walk back to his room, determined that when he got back he'd wait up for Jay and force the boy to make up with him.

However as he turned the knob to his room and opened the door he heard moans and giggling. As he opened the door he felt his heart break again; how many times could a heart break without killing him? Jay was in his bed, the covers and sheets were on the floor and Jay was naked in his bed fucking some girl Carlos couldn't see. There would have been a time Carlos would have moaned and his dick would have sprung up at the sight of Jay's muscular tan ass. But as he watched it clench and thrust as Jay pounded the girl all he felt was extreme disgust and despair. He wanted to cry, he wanted to vomit, he wanted to die on the spot as he heard them both panting and moaning.

Carlos pulled Dude from the room and slammed the door, not caring if Jay or the girl heard and ran down the hall. He felt tears streaming down his face again; just as he didn't know how he still had a heart he didn't know how he still had tears to cry in his body. He turned a corner and ran smack into a solid, warm body and would have fallen over backwards if two big hands hadn't grabbed onto his hips and held him up.

He looked up through his watery eyes and saw Rajah was the one holding him. Rajah took one look at the pain on Carlos' face and pulled the small boy into his chest and held him as Carlos' resolve broke and he began to sob again. He rubbed the boy's back and whispered sweetly into his ear. It calmed Carlos down until he remembered Jay doing this for him last night and a fresh way of hysterical sobbing broke through.

Finally he began to calm down, much quicker than this afternoon now that someone else was here to hold and comfort him. He pulled back slightly and looked up at Rajah with a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks, he had basically just soaked the guy's shirt through. Rajah took everything so calmly though; he smiled gently at Carlos and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He leaned in and asked gently, "Why don't you come to my room tonight? You can rest there and talk to me if you want. I promise to be a perfect gentleman, we won't do anything you're not comfortable with; however I'd rather you not be alone right now."

Carlos was still too sad and embarrassed to speak just yet but he nodded all the same and smiled up at Rajah. His grip still firm on Dude's leash, he began to follow Rajah down the hall to where his room must be, the whole time comforted by the big warm hand holding his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry for the slight delay in posting the next chapter. Thank you for the continued support, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, more angst and some M rated themes with Jay. Please continue to read and review and as always, I own** **nothing!**

Jay left the room full of anger and disgust at Carlos' ability to see the good in everyone and not even consider how much trouble they could cause. Carlos was just so sweet and trusting that he didn't ever look for the bad in people and ended up getting hurt because of it. Jay supposed Carlos had had a point, Rajah had seemed completely charming and nice and normal, but that didn't mean Jay had to like him.

As Jay strode down the hallway with no set destination in mind, of course when he arrived at the tourney field he wasn't really surprised. He always went to the tourney field when he was worked up, whether he just had too much energy or he was angry or sad. It felt good to him to be doing something physical and the game was something he was naturally good at, "raw talent" as coach had put it.

So Jay got there and strode over to the equipment shed and began to play. He practiced sprints, he did some tumbling through the kill zone, and practiced shots into the net. Of course everything was quite a bit easier with no one to shoot at or block him, but he still managed to work up a good sweat. When he realized his shirt was drenched through he threw it on the ground and continued to practice. It wasn't for about 30 more minutes that he realized he was being watched; when he did he looked over to the stands and saw a very beautiful girl watching him.

She was short and slender, with light blonde hair, so blonde it was almost white. She had fair skin, although even from this distance he could see a cluster of freckles on her cheeks. She grinned and blushed as he started to walk towards her, clearly a bit embarrassed at being caught staring at him. When he was only feet away he noticed she also had warm, chocolate brown eyes. Unconsciously his mind made the comparison between her and Carlos, they could have been twins and were both just as beautiful.

He shook his head at that last thought and smirked at her. "Hey beautiful, I'm Jay. Did you enjoy the show?" he asked in his flirty, cocky voice. She giggled and nodded before holding out her small hand for him to shake. He took it and noticed that while soft and small enough to completely cover with one of his hands, her hands were noticeably colder than his.

"Hey Jay, nice to officially meet you. I've seen you on the field before of course, you're amazing. I saw you walking down here and had to see you in action again, sorry for spying. I'm Krista, Kristoff and Anna's daughter. You have such natural talent; you could take on a whole team by yourself and wipe the floor with them! And you uh.. looked really good doing it haha," Krista giggled and blushed.

Jay smiled at the girl, she was really very pretty and Jay wasn't one to turn down praise; praise was something Jay, and most children from the island barely ever got. "Do you wanna sit down and talk for a while, to get to know each other? I've been practicing for a couple hours, I could use a break." Krista nodded her head and grinned back at Jay.

The two sat on the bleachers side by side until the sun was close to setting. As the sky began to turn reddish orange the two were so comfortable Krista was sitting side by side with Jay, her hand running up and down his strong forearm as she caressed him gently. He reached down and grabbed her hand and wound their fingers together and she stopped talking abruptly. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she slowly looked up at him. Their faces were inches apart and Jay was focused on her freckly cheeks, dusted with a blush. The view brought forth an image of Carlos in his mind, how Carlos' freckly cheeks always looked adorable when he blushed. That thought pushed Jay over the edge and he was seized by a daring attitude. He used his hand draped over Krista's shoulders the turn her face to his and met her in a hard and fast kiss.

Jay had no idea what he was doing, not that he was inexperienced. Jay had had his fair share of hookups, a couple on the island and more than that here in Auradon. He had no idea what he was doing because he had just met this girl and he wasn't thinking straight, he was still so angry and upset about Carlos and so he was doing something physical with his body. He realized suddenly that she was sitting in his lap, one hand fisted in his long hair and the other running down his muscular chest. She was grinding down on his cock, which was already mostly hard and his hands were squeezing her ass.

As he came to this realization Jay also realized they were on the bleachers out in the open. He pulled back and she whimpered and pouted. Jay grinned at her look and made a rash decision, "Why don't we head back to my room and continue this somewhere more private? My roommate won't mind giving us some privacy."

"Sure I'd love to! God I need more of that hot body," Krista said with a grin at Jay and got off him. They practically ran back to Jay's room, holding hands and laughing and moving towards each other occasionally to kiss. When they finally got back to his room Jay got his head about him enough to open the door slowly and was ready to politely ask Carlos for the room and some privacy. He was surprised to see the room, which was filled with the orange light of sunset, was empty. He wondered where Carlos was so close to curfew when he realized he was probably getting it on with Rajah.

The thought clouded Jay's mind with anger and he grabbed Krista roughly and yanked her into the room; he slammed the door as she giggled at his manliness. The two moved over to Jay's bed slowly but surely, both shedding clothing as they moved. By the time they got there they were both naked and Jay grabbed Krista and pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He laid her down carefully on the bed and hovered over her; the two were making out and rubbing each other all over. Jay was squeezing her small pert tits while she grinded up against his big cock hanging down, rubbing against her clit.

"Oh god Jay fuck me! Fuck me hard! Get your cock in me and pound me now!" Krista begged and moaned as she felt Jay kiss and bite her neck before plunging his 8.5 inches of thick dick into her wet pussy. The two were lying there together, moaning and writhing against each other, Jay pounding hard into Krista's tight heat. Suddenly he heard Krista gasp, but not in pleasure. She was looking through the gap between his arm and chest and before he could turn around he heard a door slam.

Krista started pushing against Jay to pull out of her, not one to rape someone Jay instantly complied. "Oh my god what a pervert!" Krista screamed. "That weird little roommate of yours was standing there watching us fuck like a little creep!"

Jay felt the heat instantly drain from the room and his body, his dick went soft and he felt the blood drain from his face. Carlos caught him fucking a girl. Carlos saw him fucking around with some girl he just met. Carlos was going to be pissed. And then Jay thought about it, he wasn't sure why he was freaking out. Carlos had Rajah now. Jay didn't owe him any explanations. He was perfectly free to go out and hook up with whichever girls he wanted. Suddenly he realized Carlos saw him fucking some girl and he started laughing. "Oh god Carlos caught me fucking you. He's probably never even seen a girl naked. That's hilarious! Poor guy was probably so shocked he didn't even know his dick was supposed to go there."

As he stood there laughing Krista glared at him, and when he didn't stop she slapped him. "It's not funny asshole! That little boy was standing there staring at us, he was watching you fuck me like we were some porno flick. Go get him and tell him you'll beat the crap out of him if he tells anyone." She crossed her arms over her tits and glared up at him.

Suddenly Jay felt angry again, this time at Krista. She didn't know Carlos, how dare she call him a creep, a pervert. How dare she tell him to beat him up. She didn't know Carlos at all and she was acting like he was a slug she stepped on. "Listen Krista, Carlos isn't like that. He's not gonna go telling people what he saw and he definitely wasn't being creepy. He really was probably just shocked at the sight. I don't think he's ever seen another guy naked, let alone a girl. That's why she got out of here as quick as he could." He tried to say this all nicely with a gentle smile on his face hoping to calm her down.

It didn't work. She glared at him and pushed past him to the pile of clothes lying around the room. She started pulling them on quickly as if she couldn't wait to get out of the room. After she was fully dressed she walked to the door and turned to face Jay who was still standing there naked as the day he was born. "Listen Jay, this was fun and you're a good fuck, but unless you take this Carlos thing seriously I don't think there's any reason for us to see each other again. Let me know if you change your mind and talk to the little creep." With that she turned around and hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Jay groaned and stomped back to his bed. He was so frustrated. He was sexually frustrated, he was frustrated with Krista, and he was frustrated with Carlos most of all. He loved his best friend like a little brother but god he could be annoying like one. The boy just had to go and get Jay all angry over this thing with Aladdin's kid, he had to stick up for the goody good prince instead of taking Jay's side like he should. Then he had to walk in on the good time he was having with Krista, Jay knew it was an accident but that didn't stop it from being annoying.

As Jay sat there thinking about it he remembered how good Krista had felt. His hand roamed down and the frustration began to ease out of his body as he tugged on his soft 4 inches of dick, jerking himself until he was fully hard. He was lying on his bed rubbing his big full balls and jerking his cock, squeezing hard and tight. He thought of Krista's small perky tits and wet pussy before an image of Carlos popped into his head, an image of Carlos from that morning in his tight black leather pants and how nice they made his extremely fuckable ass look.

Suddenly Jay shot off one of the biggest loads of his life. His cum shot from his dick and the first two shots hit his chin, the next four or five soaked his chest and stomach, and the last three oozed down into his curly black pubic hair. Jay was left panting in his bed as he tried to recover from the intense orgasm. He couldn't believe he'd shot so hard, and from thinking about Carlos' ass. He had a minor freak out, until he decided it was because Carlos had a girly ass, that's why it was so hot.

Jay reached down to the side of his bed and grabbed his boxer briefs, he wiped himself off and laid there on top of the covers. Jay decided to wait up for Carlos to get back from wherever he was and talk to him about what he walked in on. However even as the thought entered his mind Jay began to fall asleep. His last thought was that he could always talk to Carlos in the morning; this thought was followed up by amusement at imagining the look on Carlos' face when he returned to the room and saw Jay lying naked on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I appreciate the continued support. Here's a slightly happier chapter, with more M rated themes for Carlos. I know Jay and Carlos have both had some side action but this still essentially a Jaylos fic, they're just taking some time getting there. Please continue to enjoy (hopefully :) and again I have no rights to Descendants**

Carlos woke up the following morning warm and comfortable, but smelling an unusual smell. His eyes blinked open slowly and he noticed he was in an unfamiliar room with burning incense, it was then that he remembered last night. He remembered his fight with Jay, and finding him screwing some random girl, and then running into Rajah who brought Carlos back to his room to calm down and sleep.

Carlos looked around and saw Rajah shirtless and asleep on his couch against the opposite wall, he had insisted that Carlos take the bed as it was far more comfortable and warmer. Carlos smiled warmly over at the handsome teen, the blanket he was using had fallen to the floor and his whole body was on display. His muscular chest was rising and falling rapidly, his arms were draped randomly, and his legs were hanging off the armrest of the couch; he also seemed to be sporting quite the morning wood. Carlos tried to be polite, after all he'd just met Rajah yesterday, but he couldn't help but stare at the large tent in Rajah's pajama pants. Truthfully it was only the second time that he'd seen another guy's bulge, other than Jay's, and he couldn't help but compare. Rajah's was definitely big, although still smaller than Jay's, and it was almost bursting out of the pants.

As Carlos stared he felt his morning wood throbbing in his briefs. Rajah had told him to get comfortable so he'd stripped down to his normal bedtime clothing. His hand slowly crept into his briefs and he lightly tugged on the hard dick with his hand. He jerked himself slowly and quietly while gazing at the muscular form of Rajah, hoping that he'd continue to sleep so Carlos could get off and go back to bed. However, as his gaze roamed up and down the tanned body and moved from the bulge in his pants back up to his handsome face he saw Rajah staring back and him smiling in a sweet but sexy way.

"Hey.. I uh didn't mean to stare I'm sorry. I'm still just a little tired, didn't realize I was staring," Carlos stammered while his face turned red. Rajah didn't say anything, he just continued to grin at Carlos while he reached down and readjusted his hard bulge Carlos swallowed and felt his dick throb in his hand that was still in his underwear. Rajah's grin turned almost feral and he stood up and strode across the room to the bed.

He crawled under the covers and made his way up the bed until he was face to face with Carlos. "Hey cutie, how're you this morning. You feel a little happy to see me," Rajah smiled down at him and Carlos felt his boner rub up against Rajah's substantially bigger one. He moaned and placed his arms around Rajah's neck as the older teen continued to grind down against him. "Can I take your briefs off cutie? I really wanna feel your dick against mine."

Carlos' head bobbed up and down so quickly his face became a blur. Rajah chuckled and crawled down to drag Carlos' underwear down and off his ankles. Carlos got nervous as it was the first time anyone else had seen him naked, especially after Rajah continued by pulling down his own pajama pants. He was immediately struck by the size difference. Rajah's cock was about two to three inches longer and quite a bit thicker than his four and half inches of teenage hardness. He turned away blushing but felt Rajah's hands turning his face back immediately to stare into his eyes. "Hey Carlos, don't be embarrassed. It's cute, and not really all that small, plus you're only 15, you'll grow. I like it a lot, just like I like you. Now can you stop being embarrassed long enough to continue where we just left off?"

Carlos smiled shyly up at Rajah and responded by pulling him back down to kiss him. It was Carlos' first kiss ever. It was hot, and sexy, and sweet, and also all wrong. Rajah was handsome, and sweet, and such a stud and even though he was moving a little faster than Carlos might normally be comfortable with, he was still taking time to make sure Carlos was ok with everything. Despite all that he also wasn't Jay, whom Carlos had always fantasized having his first kiss with.

Rather than feel remorse or dwell on the fact that he wasn't kissing Jay, Carlos let his mind sink into the bliss that was kissing Rajah and the pleasure that was their two hard teenage dicks grinding against each other. Rajah's was leaking a steady stream of precum making their dicks slide against each other, making them nice and slippery but still providing enough friction to make sparks of pleasure shoot through Carlos' body.

Eventually the boys broke apart panting and gasping in big breaths and Rajah used his break in kissing to move his mouth down to Carlos' neck. He kissed and bit and sucked three marks into the boy's neck before moving down and nibbling on Carlos' nipple. Pleasure shot through his body and Carlos grabbed Rajah's head to hold it at his nipple. They continued to grind against each other and Rajah continued to bite and suck Carlos' sensitive nipple and suddenly Carlos tensed up and shot between them. His balls pulled up tight against his body and he released his load lubing up their dicks more than before. Rajah ground against him for about thirty more seconds before he shot between them as well, covering their dicks and Carlos' hairless chest.

The boys panted against each other, trading kisses and gentle caresses. Rajah moved to lie beside Carlos and pulled the smaller boy against him, spooning him from behind. They cuddled there together for another hour, both of them dozing in and out occasionally and chatting with each other at other times. Finally as they heard people walking up and down the hallway outside Carlos figured it was probably time to leave.

"Rajah, thank you so much for last night. You were so comforting and kind and it was so nice of you to let me stay here. And thank you for this morning, it felt amazing and you made me feel so comfortable. That was my first time doing something like that, I didn't know something could feel some good but I'd like to try again if you're up for it," Carlos said a bit unsure. His mind flashed to what Jay had said the night before. Would Rajah want anything from him now that he'd gotten some sexy times?

Rajah instantly dispelled those fears. "Carlos I'd love to do something like that again. But I would really love to take you on date first like I mentioned yesterday. I was actually getting things set up yesterday right before I ran into you. We could go tonight if you're free. And then we can do something like this any time you want. I don't know what you want out of this, but as much as I like feeling you against me I want more from you than that."

Carlos felt warm and fuzzy inside when Rajah said that. He wanted Carlos for fun and sexy times but he also wanted more just like Carlos did. "I would love to go on a date with you tonight! Thank you so much Rajah, you really make me so happy and I can't wait. Text me where and when to meet you and if I need to bring anything special. As for now it's getting kind of late in the morning and I really should be getting back to my room."

Rajah moved reluctantly to let Carlos stand up. As he stood Carlos saw Rajah staring at him hungrily. He looked down and noticed Rajah staring at his soft dick hanging down and sticky with their dried cum as well as the trails of dry cum coating his chest and stomach. He giggled and turned around to start getting dressed, he bent over to pull up his underwear and heard Rajah gasp. He turned to look, still bent over, and saw Rajah staring at his smooth bubble butt and tight pink hole and rubbing himself again slowly. Carlos giggled again and wiggled his butt at the older teen who groaned at the sight. Carlos hurried to pull on his clothes not wanting to be tempted to get back into bed.

When he was fully dressed he walked over to the still naked Rajah lying in his bed and kissed him briefly on the lips. He pulled away and whispered, "I'll see you later tonight handsome, text me when you want to get together." With that Carlos walked to the door and without looking back left the room. He walked the few hallways away to his own room and stopped at the door. He took a deep breath praying it was either empty, or that at the very least Jay's slut was no longer in there.

However he needn't have worried, as he quietly opened the door and entered the room he saw it was devoid of sluts. Jay was alone in the room, asleep on his bed, and unfortunately for Carlos completely naked. He felt his dick harden almost instantly as he saw Jay's hard morning wood. He thought back to Rajah's dick and realized he was right, as much as he hated comparing them Jay was bigger; his dick was thicker than Rajah's and about an inch longer.

Carlos was sorely tempted to drop his pants right there and jerk himself off right in the open doorway. Instead he closed the door and tiptoed over to the bathroom. He really needed a shower after his sweaty and cum-filled morning. He got in the shower after removing his clothes, which stuck to his front. As the warm water ran down his body and before even bothering to soap himself up and wash off he decided to take care of his renewed hardness.

Images flashed through his mind as he furiously tugged his dick and rubbed his balls. The hand tugging his balls crept lower again, much as it had yesterday, and began to rub and finger his hole. He remembered the big bulges of Rajah and Jay, he remembered the huge dicks both boys possessed, and he remembered the way he had felt with cum shooting all over him covering him. Before he knew it Carlos was having his second orgasm of the day, cum shooting out and hole clenching as he shook and gasped.

Finally Carlos calmed down and proceeded to wash himself. When he felt sufficiently clean he stepped out of the shower and dried off and pulled on a new pair of briefs and athletic shorts to lounge in. When he walked back into the bedroom he saw Jay sitting up, thankfully in a pair of boxer briefs. Unfortunately they were still bulging obscenely with his large dick but at least he wasn't hard anymore. Nevertheless Carlos felt another twinge in his briefs at the sight, as well as a twinge in his stomach at the sight of Jay. They'd left things so bad last night he didn't know how to talk to him, something that had never happened between him and Jay.

Jay stared at him too for a few minutes, and he was the one to finally break the silence. "Hey C, about yesterday, I need to apologize again. Man I seem to be doing that a lot lately," Jay began. Carlos started to talk but Jay held up his hand. "Let me finish man then you can go. Listen, I don't care that you're gay, I think it's really awesome you feel comfortable enough here in Auradon being yourself and I just want you to be happy. I don't want any misunderstandings about that at all. And I'm sorry for being a jerk about Rajah, I took out the way I feel about his dad on him and on you and that's not fair. I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I ran out before we could talk about things. Ok, I'm done, if you wanna say something go ahead. Feel free to yell and do anything you need to."

Carlos who had been so angry and hurt last night finally found he didn't need apologies from Jay. It's how it had always been between them, one of them messed up and the other didn't need apologies, they were too close. "Jay, I appreciate the apology, but it's not necessary. I knew the things going on with me would be hard for you at some point or another. I'm just glad you accept me for me and I know you'll always be here for me."

Carlos almost apologized himself for interrupting Jay last night with his slutty friend, however he stopped himself. Jay hadn't mentioned it, maybe he didn't even notice, so Carlos wasn't going to. "Do you just want to maybe play some video games and take it easy this afternoon? I've got a date tonight but I'd like to hang with you if you've got some time." Carlos waited to Jay to get angry at the mention of his date but was thankfully surprised. He nodded his head, smiled, and pushed Carlos away so he could run over to snag the good seat in front of the flat screen and turned on the gaming console. Carlos grinned at his friend's immature behavior and walked over calmly to join him ready to beat his friend all day long in their favorite digital world.


	7. Chapter 7

**The usual disclaimer of owning nothing. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far :)**

As the afternoon wore on Jay and Carlos fell back into their casual rhythm; the normal way they interacted together came back to them and they joked and talked and even rough housed a little, which of course caused Carlos to pop a boner that Jay thankfully didn't notice. The two teenagers played video games and decided to skip lunch, instead snacking on food they had in their room, and didn't leave the room again until dinner time.

Carlos had gotten a text from Rajah a couple of hours ago and told Jay that he was telling Carlos to meet him in the entrance hall that night at 7:00 for their date. Jay felt a little curl of jealousy heat his stomach but he checked himself and smiled, a fairly normal smile, at Carlos and celebrated with him about his date. Even though he didn't care for Rajah, Jay had promised himself he would be happy for Carlos; because all Jay wanted for Carlos was happiness, he deserved it more than most.

Being the good friend he was, he sat there as Carlos freaked out and modeled different outfits for him. No matter how girly it seemed he sat there and gave input and compliments, truly thinking that Carlos looked amazing in everything he tried on; Jay thought Carlos always looked amazing. However he vetoed every outfit that showed off Carlos' delicious looking ass, and every time he thought that he just reminded himself it was only delicious looking because it was so girly. In the end he helped Carlos decide on some white cargo shorts, a black t-shirt, and a red jacket.

Carlos didn't want to eat because he wasn't sure where they were going for their date, but Jay convinced him to come with him to the cafeteria. Jay hadn't eaten a real meal all day and he was starving. When they got there none of their friends were there so Jay went and got food, Carlos walked through line with him and got a few things to snack on and keep his hunger down.

As they sat there and talked Jay realized again how lucky he was to have a friend like Carlos. Carlos was one of the sweetest people he knew, he was smart and kind to almost everyone, he had a great body and adorable face, and was always willing to help people when they needed it. Carlos chattered away about his upcoming date with Rajah and Jay found he didn't even care; he was just sitting there reveling in Carlos' presence.

Finally at five minutes to 7:00 Carlos was bouncing up and down in his seat and Jay couldn't take it anymore. He set his hand on Carlos' knees and the boy stopped bouncing immediately. He looked up at Jay and grinned with his typical blush on his cheeks, "Sorry Jay, I didn't mean to annoy you. I'm just a bit nervous you know?"

"It's all good C. You aren't annoying me, but you need to relax. I'm pretty sure Rajah likes you a lot so you don't need to worry. In fact it's about time for your date, let's go, I'll walk you to the entrance hall gentle lady," Jay said, though he softened the jibe with a wink and a grin. He started chuckling when Carlos smacked his arm but giggled all the same at Jay's joke. The two got up and dumped Jay's tray of food and walked to the entrance hall. When they arrived they found it completely empty except for Rajah, who was already standing by the door.

Upon seeing the two friends Rajah walked over to say hello. He greeted Carlos first with a "Hey cutie" and a kiss on the cheek to which Carlos blushed of course. Jay felt the seat rise in him again, though once again he reined it in and turned to smile at Rajah and hold out his hand. The two muscular teens shook hands and Rajah returned Jay's smile. "Jay, nice to see you again. Thank you for entertaining Carlos today and delivering him to me for tonight. I promise to return him home safely by 10:30."

Jay couldn't help but grin at Rajah's charming attitude, he was talking to Jay like he was Carlos' dad and it was kind of funny. He supposed Carlos was right and the other guy wasn't so bad. Carlos looked between the two and seemed genuinely relieved that they were getting along so well. He ran forward and hugged Jay quickly then grabbed Rajah's hand and dragged him out of the door with a "See you later tonight Jay!" over his shoulder.

Jay chuckled at the antics of his younger friend and turned to walk back to his room. He supposed he would just get used to Rajah, the boy really wasn't that bad and it seemed Carlos was really into him. As Jay walked back to his room he passed Chad and his idiot friends. They smirked at him in an unpleasant way that made Jay's stomach crawl. He was nowhere near afraid of Chad or any of his friends, hell he wasn't scared of Chad and all his friends put together. None of that meant he had to like the nasty smiles on their faces. Jay continued on by them with a sarcastic wave and entered his room.

While Jay waited for Carlos to return he couldn't settle on anything to do. He usually spent his time in the room with Carlos and that was always entertaining. He thought about going to the tourney field like he had last night, but he was a bit nervous he might run into Krista, or worse Chad, and he really had no desire to see either of them.

So Jay exiled himself to his room. He briefly considered going to see what Evie and Mal were up to, until he remembered they were out on dates too. God he really needed to find a girlfriend. Or at least a regular fuck buddy to keep him busy when he was bored and his friends were busy. As he thought about fuck buddies he felt his dick get harder in his pants and decided that while he had time to kill he may as well get his nut once or twice.

He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them, and then pulled them down to his ankles along with his boxer briefs. Jay laid back and his hard dick lay flat on his stomach, hard and thick and throbbing. Jay began to picture his night with Krista. He remembered the way she'd clutched him to her slender body while he pounded into her and the way her tits bounced up and down with each thrust.

He continued thinking about the time Audrey and him had hooked up after the coronation. He remembered the dance and party after Ben was officially named King of Auradon and how after him and Audrey had danced together they had run away to a little dark copse of trees and had made out. That was just the start, it had ended with Jay's pants around his ankles much like they were now, Audrey's skirt hiked up, and him holding her against a tree while he fucked her.

These thoughts all turned Jay on immensely but he couldn't make himself finish. Though he didn't know what it was, something was holding Jay back from cumming. He continued stroking and picturing the two girls, comparing them and their bodies, the way they felt against him and around him. But as his session continued his mind wandered and he looked around the room.

Right next to his bed was a little black bundle of fabric. Jay reached down with his free hand and picked it up. When the fabric unfolded he saw it was a small pair of briefs, they must have been a pair of Carlos'. He noticed as he examined them closer that they stunk a little, like they weren't a clean pair and he felt his dick throb. Upon even closer inspection he noticed that the inside pouch of the briefs had small white stains.

Jay's breath left his body as he realized these were a pair of Carlos' undies, and they had cumstains in them. Carlos had cum in this pair of underwear, or cleaned up with them, and left them laying around for Jay to see. God the thought turned Jay on so much and he had no idea why. He knew Carlos didn't do it intentionally; he wouldn't leave things like this around for Jay to find.

However Jay let the thought enter his imagination momentarily that Carlos had done it on purpose. He imagined Carlos panting with his hand down his pants playing with himself and shaking and whimpering as he came in his tight briefs. When the boy in his imagination caught his breath he pulled the briefs off and looked around the room. His dick was shiny and hard, though softening, and his chest and face were red with the pleasure he'd felt. He smirked like a naughty little boy and crept over to Jay's bed and set the pair of briefs on the floor before scurrying to the bathroom to clean up, his pert little bubble butt bouncing as he ran.

As it had last night the thought of Carlos' round little ass, no matter that it was in Jay's imagination, had Jay shooting his large load. Thinking quickly Jay brought the already stained briefs down to his cockhead and shot his entire load into the fabric. He didn't want to deal with the mess and he doubted Carlos would notice more stains when he washed his clothes.

Jay threw the underwear across the room towards the hamper and continued stroking his softening dick while considering jacking off again. Just as he decided he would shoot another load before Carlos got back, Carlos got back. The door opened and closed quickly and a smiling Carlos backed into the room before turning to face Jay. His eyes instantly bulged and his mouth dropped open in a comical "O" shape. Jay realized he was sitting there with his shirt on, pants at his ankles, and hard dick in his hand. He quickly stood up and yanked up his pants with an awkward grin.

"Uh hey C, sorry about that. You know how it is when you gotta relieve the tension. I uh.. didn't mean for you to see it though. I know that's kind of a private thing, but I thought you'd be gone longer," Jay said with an awkward laugh. As he said that he looked at the clock and saw it was 10:35. Time in Jay's fantasy world had apparently gone a lot slower than time in the real world.

Carlos was still staring, his eyes bugging out of his head, but he looked up to meet Jay's eyes and he giggled a little. "It's uh.. ok Jay. I know how it is when the feeling hits. I'm just sorry I interrupted you, I didn't figure you'd be doing that right in the room when I could walk in at any time." Carlos winked a little and smiled like a naughty boy, just like Jay had imagined it in his fantasy.

"So how was the date C?" Jay asked, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Oh my goodness Jay it was amazing!" Carlos gushed and rushed over to sit on Jay's bed, he pulled Jay down to sit right next to him. Jay was focusing on the warmth of Carlos' hand in his as he continued to hold Jay's hand and started telling Jay about the date.

"So he took me to over by the tourney field into the woods, it was near where Ben introduced me to Dude. Anyway, he had set up a little picnic and there was so much chocolate! It was delicious, but that wasn't all. He had a driver pick us up and we drove for about 15 minutes to this farm. When we got there he greeted this old couple, they knew him pretty well, and then they took us around behind their house. He covered my eyes and led me over to this little gated area and I heard a bunch of whining and little things scurrying around. So he takes his hands off my eyes and yells "Surprise!" and we were surrounded by puppies! The old couple breeds them apparently and he knew how much I love dogs. It was the best Jay! They let us stay there for an hour just playing with the puppies and cuddling them.."

Carlos' voice seemed to fade away as Jay watched his friend. He felt a little jealous of the amazing time Carlos had with someone else. But mostly he was just completely absorbed with how adorable Carlos looked when he was so excited and happy. It was with that look on his face that Jay decided he'd put up with Rajah no matter what. If he made Carlos that happy he had to be a good guy. Jay would put up with anything that made Carlos that happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick note to any readers who have been following the story so far: my sincerest apologies for the long delay between posts. At first I was just on holiday and unable to post, but soon after I got back my computer took a fall and completely crashed and I had to send it away to get repaired. Please enjoy the most recent chapter of Carlos and Jay's tale together and I promise to update again within the next couple days. As usual I own nothing and please continue to review and follow!**

Carlos woke up hot and panting. He was surrounded by heat at his back and his front, as well as two very hard objects. He opened his mouth and moaned at the feeling of the heat enveloping him and felt a mouth descend on his, forcing a tongue inside. His eyes popped opened and took in a very strange sight. Rajah was completely naked in front of him, his tan hard body completely bare for Carlos to stare at and fantasize about. Except he didn't need to fantasize because it was right in front of him; Rajah's big strong hands were grasping Carlos' ass cheeks pulling them apart while simultaneously pulling Carlos into the older muscular boy. As Carlos felt his dick rub up against Rajah's monster cock he moaned again. When he released the second moan, which was swallowed up by Rajah, he felt two hands reach around his body and pinch his hard little nipples.

Carlos' pulled away from Rajah and gasped out a groan of pleasure while Rajah continued his oral assault on Carlos' neck. Carlos turned his head and his mouth popped open in a gasp, which turned into another moan as he saw Jay standing directly behind him. Jay's huge cock, even bigger than Rajah's, was rutting up against Carlos' pale plump ass while Rajah held the cheeks apart giving him better access. Jay's hands were currently abusing Carlos' nipples as he humped against his best friend and Rajah was marking up Carlos' neck while pounding against his dick that felt miniscule in comparison to the monster cocks attacking him.

"God C, you're being such a good boy for us. You're all open and panting and craving us just like a bitch in heat. If you keep being a good boy we might even breed you like one. Think he'd like that Rajah?" Jay asked the boy on Carlos' other side.

"You know Jay I think he just might love that. What do you say cutie? You seem to love the attention we're giving your sexy body. Want us to breed you like the cute little bitch you are?" Rajah asked with a sexy smirk to the dumbfounded but completely aroused boy in front of him.

Carlos only moaned and nodded fast. He began humping back and forth so he could feel both of the sexy older boys big bodies against him. He loved the dirty talk and way they dominated and aroused him so easily. All he wanted was to keep feeling such amazing things with these sexy studs. Before he knew it he felt his cock begin to tingle and his balls pull up tight to his body. He tried to warn them he was about to cum, but all Carlos could manage was another moan followed by whimpering as he quickened the pace of his thrusting.

He heard Jay chuckle behind him. "You need to cum baby? Cum for Rajah and me. Show us what a good little bitch you can be and follow directions. Come on baby, shoot your load for us."

"Yeah Carlos, get my dick all wet and covered in your cum. It'll be good lube for when I open your sexy little hole up for Jay and me to fuck like crazy," Rajah added.

Carlos felt his body heating up beyond anything he'd ever felt. He felt as if he was on fire and the fire was getting hotter and hotter, growing hotter at his dick that was throbbing and leaking. Finally he wrapped one arm around Rajah's neck and the other behind him around Jay's, pulling both boys to him as he felt himself unleash what felt like a river of cum as he began to cry and moan from the pleasure he felt.

"Dude…" Jay said. Carlos heard his voice but it didn't sound as close as before when he'd been right up next to Carlos' ear whispering naughty things. "You ok C?" the voice spoke again, seeming even more distant than before. Carlos' dick continued to throb and he continued to hump against the body in front of him. Only now the body seemed firm but soft, and nowhere near as hot as before.

Carlos' eyes flew open and slammed shut again as they were assaulted by the bright morning sunlight. He realized with a groan that he was lying in his bed and everything he'd just thought was happening was really just a dream. Just as he came to this conclusion Carlos also realized he was naked with his covers all laying on the floor and that his dick was still shooting out little loads of cum from the wet dream he'd obviously been having and moaning about. As he realized this he looked around and saw that Jay was staring at him with a rather large tent in his boxers and his mouth gaping open in shock; he'd clearly seen the whole embarrassing event and was still watching as Carlos moaned and humped his bed a final time while his dick pumped out it's final load.

Both boys were completely silent for what seemed like hours but was probably only seconds. Carlos felt his cheeks heat up with a blush of embarrassment at being caught in such a humiliating position. However he did note that despite his feelings of embarrassment his cock, though it had just shot a load that he was sure was at least ten times bigger than any load he'd ever shot, was still rock hard and throbbing. It gave a particularly big throb at the glance he was sure Jay stole at his pale bubble butt as his body involuntarily humped against his bed again.

Finally Jay broke the tension by grinning like he normally would at Carlos in a situation that left Carlos thoroughly embarrassed. "You must have been having a terrible dream C," Jay taunted and Carlos felt his face turn even redder. "I've never seen anyone have a dream so terrible they've moaned and thrashed around like you." Jay chuckled and stood up, his big bulge leading the way and almost poking out through the leg of his undies. As attracted as he was to his best friend, and being sort of in love with the guy, Carlos couldn't help but look down at the hard cock his friend was sporting, even if it was covered.

Jay caught the look and smirked at his younger friend. "As you can see I was having some very good dreams. To show respect for your privacy and innocence I'll go take care of this in the bathroom so you don't have to see the monster again. I'd offer you the bathroom too but I don't think you're needing it anymore C." With a final sexy grin and wink at Carlos, Jay turned and strutted over to their private bathroom. Carlos bit his lip to hold in the moan that almost escaped his mouth; Jay's ass looked even more delicious with his underwear pulled tight up against them from his boner dragging them forward.

As the bathroom door closed and locked Carlos let himself fall face forward into his pillow and groaned in embarrassment and annoyance. That had to have been the most embarrassing situation of his entire life and he was still horny. He sighed and took a deep breath before pushing himself up and getting out of bed and surveying the scene with an almost clinical detachment to try and ignore his embarrassment.

His blankets were all on the ground, he'd clearly pushed them off sometime during the night when the heat his dream had caused had overwhelmed him. Though Carlos knew he'd woken up fully uncovered it still caused him to flush with embarrassment as he realized Jay would have seen his pale butt thrusting up and down as he'd humped his bed. Hell Jay might have even seen his little boner. Carlos pushed his thoughts aside and continued to examine the scene analytically. His sheets were covered in quite a large wet spot, much larger than he normally produced, from the spectacular orgasm he'd had. As he looked down his body his dick was just now beginning to go soft and it was slick and shiny with the remaining cum on his dick, his small patch of pubes were matted with small white globs of the sticky stuff.

Standing there staring at himself and his bed Carlos felt his dick begin to harden again. If only Jay was gay and had taken advantage of the situation, made Carlos' dream a little more real. Sure he'd been hard and huge as fuck, but Jay just had morning wood, which was very normal for him. He just imagined for a moment though Jay seeing him humping his bed while asleep and deciding to help Carlos out. He imagined Jay removing his boxers, walking over, climbing on top of his sleeping body, and shoving that big cock in him.

Looking down his dick was totally hard again but as soon as he considered jerking off he felt guilty. He'd just had an amazing date with Rajah last night and here he was dreaming about Jay. Sure Rajah had been in his dream too, but it wasn't fair to him to jerk off thinking about Jay. Carlos took a few deep breaths and forced himself to calm down. What he really needed to do was clean himself up. Since Jay was in the bathroom he could at least wipe himself off.

Carlos noticed a pair of his black briefs on the floor a few feet away and walked over to use them to wipe off. He remembered cumming in these briefs the other day at tourney practice when Jay and him had been stretching together. As he began wiping himself off he noticed there were huge cumstains in them. Carlos was momentarily astounded before he continued wiping off the cum on his dick, balls, and stomach. He knew he'd cum hard a few days ago but he didn't realize he'd shot so much. The load in the briefs was slightly larger than the load on his bed, Jay must have really turned him on that practice.

Just as he was finishing cleaning himself off he heard the door open behind him. By turning his head he saw Jay standing there with a towel draped over his shoulders covering absolutely no part of his glorious lower body. Carlos blushed but couldn't stop staring at Jay's cock, not noticing Jay staring at his ass. Jay's cock looked to be about four inches soft and fairly thick. Carlos was extremely turned on by the size of Jay's cock, not caring that it was as big as his boner, which would normally have embarrassed him. Jay was all man and that turned Carlos on so much that he felt his soft dick getting hard again.

Jay was once again the one to break the stare off. He smirked at Carlos finally moving his gaze from the delicious bubble butt to see Carlos staring at his dick. When Carlos looked up he saw Jay watching him and smirking. "As you can see my monster went back to sleep after some love and care. If you want to clean up the bathroom is free C. Not to mention that even though you had an exciting night it looks like your little guy needs some more love," Jay said with a pointed look at Carlos' boner.

Carlos shook his head, looked down to where Jay was looking and yelped before covering his dick with his hands. Jay laughed and walked over to his dresser and began getting dressed. The second he turned his back on Carlos, the younger boy sprinted across the room to the bathroom, his boner bouncing up and down along the way, and slammed the door shut. He walked to the shower, turned it on, and stepped in with every intention of calming himself down completely, no matter how many times he had to jack off to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here's a new chapter. I have no excuses this time other than to say it's hard to get back into writing regularly after you've been off it for a while (hopefully the writers will understand that feeling). To all the readers though my apologies for the late update, please read, hopefully enjoy, sorry for the kind of random cliffhanger but Jay was just so shocked by the revelation that the chapter had to end there. I'll update as soon as I can force myself to keep writing :) Please read and continue to review and follow and favorite (but only if you want)**

Jay chuckled to himself as he heard Carlos scamper across the room and slam the bathroom door. He started pulling out clothes to finally get dressed for the day now that he wasn't quite as horny as before. After he'd tried for minutes to get off thinking about his time with Krista and failed he finally managed to shoot twice while thinking about Carlos' very obvious wet dream.

Jay wasn't gay by any means, but the sight of Carlos' smooth, girly, perky ass humping up and down while he moaned and whimpered was mouth watering and definitely boner inspiring. It was that image and the sound of Carlos' moans that inspired another powerful orgasm for Jay that he thankfully didn't need to clean up as it washed down the drain. Jay had tried to get on with his shower after that but had started thinking about that ass being wrapped around his big cock, gripping him and clenching around him and he'd had to jerk off again.

Now he was finally calmed down and tucking his still big soft dick into his boxers and he couldn't help but be slightly turned on again after seeing Carlos' sweet ass right in front of him as Carlos cleaned off his cock with the briefs Jay had cleaned off with just the night before. Jay had almost popped another boner and sprayed Carlos with a load the moment he saw that. Again Jay knew he wasn't gay, he loved girls and all they had to offer, but he loved the thought of Carlos getting his cum all over him.

Jay stopped that train of thought right there. The idea of Carlos covered in his cum and his ass wrapped around Jay's cock was a major turn on. However none of that mattered, Jay needed to calm down and get ready for the day or he'd be walking around with a huge, noticeable boner all day. Besides all that, Carlos was his best friend who also happened to be dating some other guy. And Jay was completely straight, he hadn't thought that before while pondering Carlos' amazing ass, but he was as straight as they came.

It was on that thought that Jay finally managed to push Carlos' ass out of his mind, for the time being at least, and finish getting dressed. By the time Jay was finished dressing he heard a high moan from the bathroom and laughed again realizing Carlos had just finished taking care of his little problem. Two minutes later Carlos came out of the bathroom slightly red in the face, Jay was pretty sure it was because the younger boy was still embarrassed about the events of this morning but he played it off as thinking the younger boy was just hot from his shower. As he dressed Jay did his best not to stare over at Carlos smooth back leading down to his smooth perky butt, needless to say he failed. Jay did however succeed in covering the semi he got by putting his laptop over his crotch.

When Carlos finally finished getting ready Jay hopped up and skipped over to him. "You ready for some breakfast C?" Jay asked before smirking. "You had a very busy morning so you must need some food to re-energize that tiny body of yours."

Carlos smacked Jay on the arm and Jay just laughed. He loved teasing Carlos about how small he was, especially compared to Jay. Though neither wanted to admit it they loved the size difference between them. Jay grabbed Carlos in a headlock and began to wrestle with the smaller boy who began laughing as Jay got a tickle or two in. The two ended with Jay pinning Carlos to the ground both grinning and red in the face. Carlos looked up at Jay and smiled shyly, his cheeks red and his eyes softening. Jay couldn't see himself but he had a feeling his face looked just as sappy as he stared down at Carlos.

Jay didn't know what was going on lately. He kept thinking about Carlos. He thought about Carlos' cute freckled face, and how pretty it was when it was covered with a blush. His mind kept flashing to Carlos' adorable little boner covered in cum, and his smooth tight ass. He thought about how angry he got when Chad and his goons picked on his friend, and how possessive he'd felt when Rajah had started showing an interest.

If Jay didn't know any better he would have thought he had a crush on the boy, but Jay did know better; he was straight as they came, interested only in tits and pussy. As Jay and Carlos continued to stare into each other's eyes, slowly leaning closer as they did so, a small part of Jay's mind decided this was all Carlos' fault he felt this way. This all started the other day when he told Jay he had a crush on him. Really he should be mad, but mostly he was just happy because he was with Carlos. That's how it had always been; he could be murderously angry with the boy and want his presence more than anything else in the world minutes later.

However all this was running through the back of Jay's mind. The majority of his brain was focused on Carlos' soft, wet pink lips right below him. He hadn't realized before how kissable and delicious they looked. They also looked a lot closer than they had a few moments ago. His eyes flicked up to meet Carlos' and noticed the boy's eyes looking up from his lips too; Carlos' tongue darted out and licked his lips. Jay groaned and grabbed Carlos' slim waist in his hands.

"Jay.." Carlos whispered before he licked his lips again. That did it, Jay leaned forward and closed the distance between them and claimed Carlos' lips with his own. Jay felt Carlos stiffen beneath him for one moment then he moaned and his hangs reached behind Jay's head and pulled him closer. Jay growled in enjoyment and pushed his tongue past Carlos' lips into his mouth and swallowed the whimper that left Carlos in response.

The two boys laid on the floor for what felt like hours making out with each other until a clock chiming brought them to their senses. Carlos gasped and his hands came in front of him and pushed against Jay's muscular chest. Jay barely moved but being a decent guy he immediately moved off of Carlos and pulled him to his feet. The two boys were both red in the face and looking away from each other.

Of course Jay was the one to break the silence. "Damn C, you've been holding out on people, you're pretty good with that mouth of yours." He snapped his mouth shut as he realized how that sounded and Carlos turned redder still. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that, at least not that I know of. I.. uh.. I was just trying to.. uh, help you out. Had to make sure my best bud knew how to kiss if he's got himself a boyfriend." Carlos turned to look at Jay, a look of polite incredulity on his face though he didn't say anything. Jay was being completely adamant about not finding men attractive, completely stubborn about not finding Carlos attractive.

Carlos didn't continued to stare at Jay silently, though Jay thought he saw something flash in Carlos' eyes that made his stomach clench in discomfort. Before he could go forward and try to comfort his friend Carlos broke eye contact and turned away as he walked to the door. Jay stared at him with concern; afraid something was truly wrong until Carlos turned around with a smile on his face. Jay smiled back warmly, though he was stilled concerned, Carlos' smile was wrong and didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Come on Jay, you were right earlier, I'm starving!" Carlos said with what seemed to Jay overwhelming enthusiasm. "Mal, Evie, and the others have got to be waiting for us. In fact you know they've probably been waiting for a long time already and Mal does not like to be kept waiting." He waited by the door until Jay walked over and they left the room together, walking in silence.

When they arrived in the cafeteria Carlos' prediction was correct. Their friends were all waiting and Mal was very impatient. Apparently Carlos and Jay had been kissing longer than they'd realized and were almost 20 minutes late. Jay and Carlos got food but as Jay sat down Carlos ignored the seat beside him and walked around the table to take the empty set next to Evie. She looked at Jay in surprise then turned to Carlos who was eating quietly beside her. When he didn't acknowledge her she leaned forward and began whispering in his ear. He mumbled something back and she frowned before grabbing his hand and pulling him up and away from the table.

Jay stared after them as they walked out of the cafeteria before turning to see Mal staring at him. She raised an eyebrow in question of what was going on. In turn Jay shrugged at his complete lack of knowing. The two of them just sat there and talked quietly for a while as the rest of their friends were conversing about an upcoming tourney match. Finally, after ten minutes Evie returned with Carlos in tow. She looked slightly angry while Carlos looked fairly ok, though his eyes were slightly red.

As Carlos sat down at his seat across from Jay he avoided eye contact with everyone. Before Jay could ask if he was ok he felt Evie tap his shoulder. He turned to look at her, "Jay, can I have a word please?" she asked in a soft voice. He looked back around at Carlos who was still not looking at though his cheeks were now red to match his eyes. Without responding to Evie he stood and walked out of the cafeteria and heard her following him.

As soon as he reached the hallway he slowed but she grabbed his arm in her small hands and began leading him down the hall to a small, deserted sitting area. Finally she came to a stop and whirled around to face him. Jay loved Evie like a sister but was currently a bit frightened of the intense look on her face.

"We need to have a little chat about Carlos Jay," Evie began before he could even open his mouth. "Now I don't know what game you're playing with him but it is not ok. Carlos has had a crush on you forever and now that he finally has something resembling a boyfriend you decide to get jealous and toy with him. I never would have thought you'd have the mean streak to do something like that Jay, especially not to one of your best friends. He told me how you started kissing him this morning then you tried to blow it off. That is so not ok!"

Evie said all this in a rush and her face got red as she barely took a breath to get it all out. Jay just stared at her completely dumbfounded. Carlos had a crush on him, for real? Jay thought he'd been joking. Sure he'd gone out and found himself a boyfriend the day after he'd said that, but Jay didn't know that had meant Carlos had been serious. He never would try to make Carlos feel bad about feeling that way for him; even though he could return the feelings because he wasn't gay that didn't mean he would be mean to Carlos because of it. But what was this nonsense about toying with him? Playing games with Carlos? Evie was clearly confused about something.

"Listen, E, I swear I didn't know Carlos had a crush on me. I mean.. he mentioned something a few days ago like that, but I just thought he was kidding. I'd never take advantage of him like that, or try to make him feel bad because he felt that way. As for toying with him, it's exactly the same as that. I did kiss him, but I don't know why. I mean he's a guy and I'm not attracted to guys, but I would never try to do something to hurt Carlos intentionally. I love him you know? I wouldn't want to upset him!" Jay finished, trying to plead with Evie so she saw just how wrong she was.

Evie had looked confused as Jay rambled; now she just looked pitying and sad. "Oh Jay, can't you see what's going on?" But when Jay shook his head she rolled her eyes, though they still looked sad for him. "Jay, I don't know how you don't see it. I've seen it for years. Maybe you just never noticed because you've always been close, or maybe you just can't admit it. Jay, can't you see the reason you kissed Carlos and the reason you've been acting like a possessive douche is because you love him?"

Jay's mouth opened in shock. His brain went completely blank and a buzzing seemed to fill his ears. He just stared at Evie who still had that pitying look on her face, though he watched as it turned to confusion when he didn't respond. Jay saw her lips move but didn't hear any sound. Finally what she said registered in his mind. _'You love him.'_ Finally he said, "Wait what?"


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize for the EXTREMELY long hiatus. I had some personal stuff going on and this story dropped off because of that. However after some interest expressed by a reader I've decided to finish it. Thank you to anyone still reading and I hope you enjoy the conclusion! I'll be posting new chapters over the next couple weeks until it's finished.

"Wait what?" Jay was extremely confused. Evie thought he loved Carlos. Sure Carlos was lovable. He was sweet and shy, adorable as anyone could possibly be, funny in a dorky way, intelligent. He was everything Jay would want from a life partner, except for the fact that he was a guy. It seemed like Jay had been repeating this thought to himself a lot lately and he couldn't figure out why, but Carlos was a guy, and Jay was completely straight. No way he was into Carlos. "You know Carlos is a guy right Evie? I mean he's great! He's cute and sweet and funny, but you know I'm into girls right?"

Evie smiled a bit in understanding. "Jay did you ever consider you might be Carlos-sexual? Or more realistically bisexual? Maybe Carlos is just the first and only guy that you've been attracted to. Surely you realize how much more intense your feelings, especially your jealousy and attraction, towards Carlos have been the past few days. You'd have to be almost blind to miss it. No one wants to come straight out and say it, but Carlos and you seem to be the only ones unable to see how right you are for each other."

Jay sat there and thought about it. His head was all jumbled and his ears still seemed to be buzzing. He looked up and noticed Evie still watching him. "I'm sorry Evie, I'm just…. a bit confused right now. I think I'm gonna take a walk and give what you said some thought. I'm honestly not sure how I feel. I can't lie… I've thought so much more about Carlos these past few days than I have in the past. I've been so much more aware of him. I just thought it was because we weren't spending all our time together like normal, because he's been with Rajah. But after what you've said, I guess I can't be sure." Evie reached out to put a hand on Jay's shoulder but he moved a few inches back. "Sorry, I just need some time. Can you not tell anyone what we've talked about please? Tell everyone I'll see them later."

Before Evie could get another word out Jay turned and began to walk towards the door. He could do with some fresh air and sunlight. Jay walked towards the tourney field with his mind on Carlos. He'd been friends with the boy since he was seven, Carlos had been six. They'd met when Jay had been practicing his thieving skills for Jafar and Jay had broken into the de Vil house to steal some furs. He knew from the past that the woman had furs to spare and that they were well worth the effort.

Jay remembered it well, after he'd climbed to the second story of the shack Cruella called a home he picked the latch and silently opened the window. He slowly stepped down to the floor, being as careful as possible not to make noise. Though he was only seven he was still a large boy, and he'd just gone through another growth spurt making him a bit unsteady on his feet. He surveyed the woman's room and saw a rather ornate door, very out of place for the Isle and of the Lost, and a chink of light came through a crack under the door.

Jay crept towards the door and pulled it open and stopped as his eyes fell on a small boy inside the vast closet. The boy turned to him and Jay recognized him as Cruella's son Carlos. Carlos was only about a year younger than Jay but he was so small he looked even younger. He had big puppy dog eyes that looked suddenly fearful seeing a stranger in his mother's closet. Jay tried to act tough but the adorable boy's scared look caused his voice to come out much softer and soothing than he normally was when talking to others.

"Hey little dude… I'm Jay. You're Carlos right?" The young boy, Carlos, nodded slowly but didn't look like he was able to speak yet. Jay walked forward slowly, to show he wasn't a threat in any way. He knew he looked intimidating; he was at least a foot taller than the boy and easily twice as big as him. He already had a reputation on the island as being a tough kid and had beat up guys almost twice his age. He was sure Carlos had heard of him, maybe even seen him around before, he could understand why he was nervous.

As he neared the boy he knelt down on one knee so they were eye to eye and smiled a smile he reserved for the ladies. It was charming and warm, though it lacked the usual edge of sarcasm that seemed to always come across in his features or when he spoke. It was a genuine smile and something about it seemed to put Carlos at ease, his stance relaxed a little and he smiled back a little shyly at Jay. The answering smile caused Jay to smile even wider, the boy was absolutely adorable.

"I'm really sorry I barged in like this Carlos. I didn't mean to scare you, especially because I know this is your house and I have no right to be here. I was just sneaking in here on a dare; a couple older boys dared me to sneak in and steal a fur from your mom to prove I did it." Jay invented the lie out of nowhere, he was a thief but he didn't want Carlos to think of him that way. He liked the thought of the younger boy as seeing him as a brave and daring guy, but for some reason he didn't like the thought of Carlos thinking he was a thief.

However, the instant the words left his mouth the fearful look was back on Carlos' face, though this time it doubled. "NO! You can't do that!" Carlos shouted. Part of Jay focused on how sweet the boy's voice was but the majority of his attention was focused on how scared he sounded and he jumped back a bit. He wasn't expecting such a strong response from the kid who had been too scared to say a word so far. Before he could open his mouth Carlos continued, "My mom will kill me if one of her furs is too dirty, I don't want to think about what she'd do if one went missing while I'm supposed to be caring for them."

Carlos almost looked like he was about to cry and all Jay wanted to do was reassure him. He reached out to pat the kid's shoulder and saw Carlos flinch away. When he pulled back Jay saw the shade of a bruise on his shoulder under the overlarge shirt he was wearing. He felt a flash of anger at whoever had dared to hurt the sweet boy. He stamped down the emotion so Carlos wouldn't think he was angry with him and reached forward again, more slowly and put his hand on Carlos' shoulder. "I'm sorry man, I didn't realize your mom was that protective of them. I mean I know she likes her furs, that's no secret around this neighborhood, but I didn't know she'd be that mad. I can take a hit to my pride and tell the guys who dared me I wussed out on the dare."

He would have to try and find something else to steal for his dad, he couldn't risk this adorable kid getting yelled at or worse just so he could take his dad a prize. Carlos looked suspicious. "Why would you do that? You don't even know me, why are you being nice?" He was definitely a kid from the Isle of the Lost, suspicious and unused to kindness. Even though Jay knew how he felt, he still felt sad that someone who seemed as sweet and innocent as Carlos felt that way.

"I know what it's like to disappoint and piss off your parent," Jay said in a surprising moment of honesty. He never talked about his dad like that with anyone, he surprised himself more by continuing. "My dad expects a lot out of me, he doesn't care that we live in hard neighborhood or that I'm so young, he expects me to do what he says and even when I do he finds something wrong with it."

Carlos looked truly distressed over what Jay said and surged forward to wrap his arms around the boy's neck. Jay was surprised, people didn't show affection like this on the island, especially not with people who were essentially strangers. Despite his surprise his arms wrapped automatically around Carlos' waist, it felt natural for him to pull the boy closer and tuck his head into the boy's neck. Carlos smelled sweet, he felt warm, and Jay felt extremely happy.

He pulled back after a moment and Carlos did too, he had tears in his eyes. Jay reached up to wipe them away and Carlos smiled. "Why are you crying?" Jay asked.

"You're very sweet, people aren't usually this nice to me. It means a lot, thank you," Carlos said back in a quiet but shy voice. He smiled at Jay again and Jay realized he liked this boy. Against all odds, though they were extremely different in size and personality, he liked this kid. He decided in that moment he'd always be there for Carlos. He'd be his best friend, and defend him when bullies targeted him, stick up for him when people picked on him. He wanted to be there to make Carlos laugh and smile.

"You have nothing to worry about man," Jay replied with his big genuine smile back in place, "I don't mind wussing out on a dare for you. You're a cool guy, and anytime you want to hang out or you need something you come to me ok?" Carlos smiled and nodded. He looked like he was about to reply and suddenly they heard his mother shouting his name from downstairs. Carlos instantly looked panicked and stared at Jay who correctly interpreted the look. "I don't want you to get in trouble, I'll sneak back out the way I came in. Don't forget what I said though, anytime you want something let me know."

Jay turned and snuck quickly back through the room and out the window without glancing back at Carlos. He jumped down to the alley below and stalked away quietly hoping not to run into Cruella. He was extremely surprised with what had just happened, it was an experience like none he'd ever had before. Despite that he meant what he said, and he changed. Carlos found him the very next day and they had been best friends ever since. It didn't matter that Jay's father smacked him hard upside the head later that evening for returning empty handed, he'd protected Carlos, he'd made the boy happy and that was all that mattered to him.

Jay looked around and realized he had walked all the way to the coast. He had been completely lost in his thoughts of the day he met Carlos and now that he was paying attention he was looking at the Isle of the Lost from across the water. He examined that memory of the day they met, and how they felt. Jay tried to reconcile that memory and those feelings with what Evie had said.

Could he love Carlos? He supposed he loved him like a brother for sure. Carlos was the closest family he had. Mal and Evie were of course just like sisters, but it was different with Carlos, there was a bond there that went deeper. But he also wasn't sure if that meant he was in love or not. One thing was for sure, Jay knew he had to stop being so stubborn with his feelings. He wasn't certain he was in love with Carlos, but he knew he had been ignoring some feelings for a while and he needed to figure out what they were.

At that moment Jay's phone beeped. He pulled it out and saw a message from Carlos. **"You ok? You left in a hurry and Evie wouldn't say what was up. Please don't be mad at me… I'm sorry if she yelled at you. Come home please."** _Come home please_ , that made Jay's heart beat fast and he smiled as he thought of Carlos as his home. Whatever he felt he would deal with as it came, for now he turned and made his way back to Carlos.


End file.
